Cases intended for modern hand-held cameras, such as the 35-mm format, are designed to provide good protection for the camera without being uncomfortable to carry or inviting attention. Some are designed to retain the camera by means of a screw that attaches the bottom of the case to a tripod socket in the bottom of the camera. Other cases retain the camera by means of a short strap such as in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,006 issued May 29, 1950, and No. Des. 276,761 issued Dec. 18, 1984.